


Smile Darling

by CharlieBravoWhiskey



Series: Prompted from Tumblr [17]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Biker AU, Gen, I know nothing about biker gangs, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieBravoWhiskey/pseuds/CharlieBravoWhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur's never been beaten in a race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing is mine or beta-read.
> 
>  
> 
> indiasierrabravo: Kili/Bofur biker gang au?

This wasn’t Bofur’s first rodeo, no way, no how and he wasn’t going to let some punk upstart who just happened to be Thorin’s (his best friend’s boyfriend) youngest nephew get away with what he just got away with.

Bofur was the fastest, meanest, most experienced biker there was in The Company - despite what Dwalin, Dori, and Bifur thought - and there was just no one in hell that Bofur Broadbeam was going to let Kili Durin beat him in this race.

But as Kili passed him by, with a cheeky grin no less, Bofur couldn’t help but think that maybe, just maybe he had met his match…and lost his heart in the process.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about biker gangs. Sorry.
> 
> Still here? Good for you, thanks for reading!!


End file.
